Episode 5758 (16th May 2004)
Plot A furious Claire returns from Ashley's house to find Fiz and Kirk emerging from her bedroom and the flat in a complete tip. Todd guiltily breaks down in tears as Sarah asks if she has upset him. He assures her that he is just overwhelmed with the baby, wedding etc., Sarah comforts him. Dennis Stokes and Stacy plan her first meeting with Fred as "Orchid Pattaya". Candice and Fiz are delighted to come home to a clean flat but that soon changes to fury as they realise that Claire has dumped all the dirty dishes and rubbish in their beds. A row blazes and erupts between them resulting in Claire threatening to leave if they don't change their ways. Karl sadly tells Katy that it is all over between him and Todd as he chooses Sarah over him. Dennis shows Fred photos of the woman that have replied to his advertisement on the internet. He is delighted and instantly falls for Orchid. Dennis wangles a cheque from Fred for a thousand pounds to arrange travel for Orchid. Shelley and Charlie flirt in the Rovers much to the interest of other punters. They plan to go for a meal that night. A desperate Todd avoids Sarah and hides out at Eileen's house. He wants her to decide what he should do but she knows he needs to make that decision himself. Betty overhears a telephone conversation between Charlie and Bev. Charlie asks Bev to pass on a message to Shelley cancelling their date and his apologies. Janice assures Fiz that her night with Les was a one-off. Shelley excitedly tells Sunita about her date with Charlie. Bev guiltily looks on but does not pass on the message. Claire attempts to reassure Ashley that Fred is just trying to get fit and is not ill but he is still not convinced. Dennis tells Fred at the Rovers that it is all arranged and Orchid will be travelling over from Thailand in a few days. Betty thinks it is ridiculous but Fred is too excited to care. Cast Regular cast *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Stacy - Casey-Lee Jolleys *Karl Foster - Chris Finch Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Builder's Yard - Office *Weatherfield General - Oasis café *Levenshulme Market Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Betty tries to knock some sense into Fred; Karl tries to keep Katy from spilling the beans; and Bev sets Shelley up for a fall. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,490,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2004 episodes